<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>发情期兔子 by sinandsink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439302">发情期兔子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink'>sinandsink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兔子弗兰奇发情了，Gee来给他帮忙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>发情期兔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小熊猫Gee x 兔子弗兰奇</p><p>极其低智垃圾。凌晨实验性写作。ooc无边无际。请不要点进来。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小熊猫Gee x 兔子弗兰奇</p><p>极其低智垃圾。凌晨实验性写作。ooc无边无际。请不要点进来。</p><p> </p><p>弗兰奇发情了。这不是什么奇怪的事——他是一只兔子，大家都知道，兔子一年三百六十五天都在发情，一发情就得四处兜兜转转找人操。可是这回，弗兰奇转了一整天，却偏偏一个人也没找到。兔子很伤心，一屁股坐在一棵苹果树下哭了起来。<br/>Gee是一只小熊猫，平时特别喜欢吃苹果。这天他又去那棵自己常摘的苹果树那里摘苹果，于是就看到了因为没找到对象发泄情欲、耷拉着大耳朵坐在树下哭哭啼啼的弗兰奇。<br/>“你为什么哭？你被抢走苹果了吗？”Gee很好奇，就问那只兔子。<br/>“不、不是……我想做爱。但是找不到人跟我啪啪啪。呜呜……”弗兰奇抹着眼泪，难过地抽泣道。<br/>Gee一直都是一只助人为乐的好小熊猫，于是他大方地拍拍胸，对那只发情的兔子说：“没关系，我现在正好没事，那就让我来和你做爱吧！”<br/>弗兰奇感动地抹了把眼泪，赶忙点点头，然后抱住了Gee，要把他压在地上。<br/>Gee有些奇怪，问：“你为什么要压我？”<br/>弗兰奇说：“因为我要和你做爱啊？你趴下来，那样我才能把鸡鸡插到你屁股里去。”<br/>Gee听了，非常生气。他一把掀翻了弗兰奇兔子，抓着他的腿拉开，说：“你这样，难怪找不到人和你做爱！”他用力捏住了兔子的毛球尾巴往上提，让弗兰奇兔子吱哇叫了起来，“你看，你的屁股都变得那么湿了，却还想着插别人，这是不对的。你应该求别人来插自己的屁股才对。”<br/>弗兰奇听了，觉得非常羞愧，说：“原、原来是这样，对不起，请问你能不能插我的屁股呢？”<br/>Gee回答：“你脸朝下趴好，把屁股撅得高高的，那样我好操你。”<br/>弗兰奇听了，赶忙趴在了地上，把小屁股在Gee的面前翘得高高的，说：“这样你就能操我了，是不是？”<br/>Gee见弗兰奇兔子非常真诚，便再不为难他。他摸到了弗兰奇两瓣屁股之间嫩粉色的小肉穴，就一边拿手指在上面转圈，一边问：“你的洞有被其他人插过吗？”<br/>“没、没有被人插过……”弗兰奇听话地回答，“……除了有一次……我拿胡萝卜……试了一下……但是只插进去了一个尖尖。”<br/>Gee听了，立刻用力扇了弗兰奇的屁股，兔子疼得叫了起来，委屈地回头，说：“好疼！你为什么打我的屁股呀？”<br/>Gee也很生气，说：“你把菊花的第一次给了胡萝卜，这怎么可以呢？第一次这么重要的东西，至少也得是杏鲍菇才可以吧？这样不行，我得要惩罚你，让你记住自己的错误。”<br/>Gee说着，就握住自己已经硬起来的大鸡巴，一下子捅进了兔子屁股的小洞洞里。<br/>弗兰奇感觉屁股里面一下子塞进去了好大的东西，又涨又痛，顿时呜呜大哭了起来。他哭喊着：“呜呜！我不要做了！好痛呀！你这个大坏蛋！呜呜呜……”然后趴着摇晃腰和屁股，要Gee出去。<br/>Gee看到弗兰奇那么疼，那么可怜，觉得自己做的有点过分了。他抽出了自己的肉棒，又握住了弗兰奇兔子晃个不停的腰，安慰道：“别难过，是我太快了，这是我的问题。我等一下慢点来。”<br/>弗兰奇还是觉得屁股洞很痛，不肯听Gee的话，说：“不要！我不相信你了！你把我的洞洞弄得好难受，我不想做爱了。”<br/>Gee觉得弗兰奇又很不听话了，也不再客气，他摁住了想要站起来的兔子，举起巴掌啪啪打他的屁股，兔子嗷嗷叫着扭过来扭过去，就是躲不掉Gee落下来的掌掴。直到弗兰奇不再有力气挣扎，只扒拉着Gee的膝盖，哀叫着任由他掴打的时候，小熊猫才停了下来，问：“还要不要我操你啦？”<br/>弗兰奇害怕地点点头，说：“要的。你不要打我了，请操我吧。我不敢躲了。”<br/>Gee满意地说：“好。不过你不用那么害怕的。一开始我有些粗暴，现在不会了。”<br/>弗兰奇还在发抖，说：“但是、但是我的菊花还是很疼，我怕它会坏掉。”<br/>Gee说：“没关系，你的小洞洞不会坏掉的，我给你舔一舔就好啦。”<br/>Gee回到兔子身后，抱住他的屁股掰开，把脸埋了进去。弗兰奇感觉到自己的小洞周围滑过了什么湿湿凉凉的东西，然后那个湿湿凉凉的东西钻进了他的小肉穴里面，灵活温柔地一圈圈舔着他肿起来的肉壁和肉环。弗兰奇觉得好舒服啊，原来被舔那么舒服！他把屁股往后顶，想要Gee继续舔深一点，几乎要坐在小熊猫的脸上了。Gee转动着舌尖把他舔得浑身颤抖，然后撤出了自己的舌头。<br/>弗兰奇的屁股里就一下子空空荡荡了，他还想要，于是淫荡地扭着腰，恳求道：“好痒啊，请你快点操我吧！”<br/>Gee当然要帮助他的兔子止痒，他握住了自己的鸡巴，顶在弗兰奇身后，说：“你确定要我进来替你止痒吗？”<br/>弗兰奇赶紧点点头，说：“没错，我很想要你进来给我止痒。”<br/>这回Gee把自己整个插进去，弗兰奇没有再喊疼了。弗兰奇的小肉穴就像一个高温地狱，汁水淋漓，还不停地收缩着，把自己吃的好好的。Gee用力地在那个小穴里抽出插入，把兔子操到射精了三次还不满足。最后，他让弗兰奇坐进了自己怀里，小肉洞里塞满了鸡巴，抓着他的尾巴球和屁股使劲颠弄，让那只发情的兔子吐着舌头，只能无助地在自己身上呻吟。Gee才心满意足地把精液射进了弗兰奇的肚皮。<br/>Gee把兔子从腿上抱了下去，看到他捂住肚皮，红着小鼻子呜咽着。Gee赶紧问：“你怎么啦？是我弄痛了你吗？”<br/>兔子弗兰奇摇了摇头，还是捂住了小肚皮，轻声说：<br/>“我、我会有宝宝吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>